Cult of Ohris Dehjmal (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Sons of Lord Ohris Dehjmal, "Ohris' disciples", "Followers of Ohris Dehjmal", "Ohris Dehjmal's followers", "Hordes of Ohris Dehjmal" | Status = | Identity = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valusia (formerly sanctuary in the City of Wonders) | OrganizationLeaders = Formerly Ohris Dehjmal | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = | Allies = | Enemies = Kull, his troops (Legion, Red Slayers...) and allies (Brule, Balkas...) | Origin = Cult serving the sorcerer | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = Valusia | Creators = Charles Dixon; Geof Isherwood | First = Savage Sword of Conan #121 | Last = Savage Sword of Conan #182 | HistoryText = Early years That cult of disciples, followers, and even hordes served the evil sorcerer Ohris Dehjmal. They also called themselves the "sons of Lord Ohris Dejhmal". They were active in Valusia, and even had a sanctuary within the City of Wonders. Execution of Ohris Dehjmal At some point, Ohris Dehjmal was captured and sentenced to death, and half of Valusia came to the City of Wonders to witness his beheading. Before losing his head, Ohris threatened Kull, stating that that wouldn't stop him. To prevent a possible return from Ohris, Kull had his body dismembered and scattered throughout the realm, while his head was kept in the palace under guard. Two days later, the legionaries who guarded one of Ohris's arm at the Commoria-Valusia frontier were attacked by Ohris' disciples. All parts of him save his head were gathered before the next night, when they attacked the palace dungeon and stole the living talking head. The spell of containment which Ohris had used was wearing off, and so his disciples took him to their sanctuary, where the rest of the body had been gathered. Before they could reassemble him, Kull burst in with Brule (who had found a trail to the sanctuary) and the Red Slayers. All disciples there were slaughtered and his cult subsequently scattered. For a time, Dehjmal was worshiped by a party of fishmen having found his living head in the oceans. Aftermaths of the execution Ohris Dehjmal's followers kept on trying to avenge him and destroy Kull. One night, they decided to infiltrate the palace and assassinate him. That same night, the followers of the Keeper of the Laws, and worshipers of Kodatha (both having been killed by Kull) also decided to do so. Dehjmal's followers soon stumbled into those of the Keeper of the Laws, and after a bloody skirmish, united. The group was then attacked by the worshipers of Kodatha. Only one of those survived the brawl and, heading to Kull's bed, stumbled on a she and broke his head on a chest a few feet from Kull, unaware of the events of the night. It was seemingly considered for a time that his cult was no more, but hordes of Ohris Dehjmal later attacked Kull in the Valusian countryside, wounding him with an arrow, and laying siege to his troop. Leading the Red Slayers, Brule prefered to hold the ground (and guard Kull, whose wound was infected) instead of following Bakas' advice to take the initiative. The next day, Ohris' hordes attacked the camp. As the Red Slayers were weakening against them, Kull emerged from his tent and, sparked by fever, bloodlustly slaughtered the assailants, rallying is troops in doing so. The last of Dehjmal's followers later took camp in the outskirts of Valusia, where they encountered an impostor of Kull, whom they slayed before being themselves slaughtered by the Red Slayers pursuing the impostor. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}